Up At Midnight
by Rueky Ishtar
Summary: Marik just got home from night school and wants to sleep, but he can't. Bakura knows just what to do. Thiefshipping yaoi rated M for gay sex, dont like? dont read!


**WHATZUP everybody? This is an RPG me and my friend Yami-The-Dark did together because we was bored and in a crazy mood, like seriously. Anyways the Marik dialogue is mine and the Bakura dialogue is hers. I also altered it only slightly to make it longer and, story-like? *Shrugs shoulders* ... umm enjoy the lemony yaoi!**

Marik flopped down on his bed exhausted from his day at night school and all he wanted to do now was sleep. "The gods are my witness I will make it through this damn junior year." He said flipping onto his stomach and covering his head with the pillow. After several minutes of tossing and turning Marik realized he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. "UGH!" Marik growled and slipped halfway off the bed so that his head and upper back hit the floor while his legs still lay on the bed.** [1]**

Bakura looked through the cracked door and snickered to himself 'Aww poor Marik can't get to sleep. I know how to help with that.' He thought and left for only a few short moments before returning with an air horn in his hand, cocked and ready to go.

Marik lay there looking up at the ceiling with heavy yet unwilling to close eyes hoping for at least five minutes of rest. He sighed and closed his eyes for a few fleeting seconds when a loud honk filled the room. Marik cried out in fear and the rest of his body came off the bed so that he did a back flip unintentionally. Marik quickly jumped up and faced Bakura who was on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Oh God Marik you are just too easy!" Bakura said in between laughs. He finally stopped laughing and got off the floor while Marik stood ready to bring down the hammer.

"That wasn't funny!" Marik hissed clenching his fists and standing on his toes making him look very girlish.

"Maybe not to you, but to me that was damn funny." Bakura said feeling a giggle slip out. "Your not hurt or anything Marik don't get so worked up, I was only playing with you not harm intended." Bakura raised his hands defensively though he knew Marik didn't have the guts to hit him. 'So totally worth it!' Bakura said in his head.

"Whatever, I'm trying to sleep so don't bug me." Marik growled crawling back into the bed and covering his entire body with the covers.

Bakura rolled his eyes and felt the last of his giggles die away, he smirked and crawled into the bed with Marik barely inches away from him, that is, until Marik growled and moved away about a whole foot. Bakura pouted and moved closer, in turn Marik moved away again. Slightly irked Bakura growled and grabbed Marik, pulling him back.

Marik squeaked as the arms closed around him and pulled him closer to the man who had just ruined his chance of sleeping, and he felt a hint of red appear on his cheeks.

Bakura smirked began to bite Marik's ear causing the boy to shudder and release a small quiet moan. "You like that?" Bakura asked beginning to kiss down the smaller boys face stopping at his lips.

Marik sat silent for a minute he told himself that he shouldn't be letting Bakura do this. NO! he had to fight the urge to give in, but the warm sensation he felt spread to the rest of his body mostly to his groin. Marik bit his lip as a second moan escaped him. STOP! he screamed at his body. this isn't... right. oh forget it! Marik felt the blush increase as lust began to take over him "Y-yes." Marik answered and captured Bakura's hot lips in a fierce kiss.

Bakura was a bit taken aback but quickly returned the kiss, he lightly bit Marik's bottom lip asking for entry which was soon granted. Bakura forced his tongue in exploring the wet cavern and dominating Marik whenever he tried to fight for dominance. Finally Marik let Bakura have it his way and backed off letting Bakura own the kiss until they broke apart desperate for air.

Marik tensed and moaned loudly as Bakura began to rub him through his pants every so often making to grab that one spot, making Marik gasp. "You really are enjoying this aren't you?" Bakura said rubbing harder.

Marik only then realized how far he had gone and moved away from Bakura's touch backing into the headboard "Bakura, I sh-shouldn't." Marik struggled to keep a steady voice.

"And why not?" Bakura smirked and moved closer to Marik rubbing his area again.

Marik bit back a gasp and managed to speak "It-It goes against everything I've been taught, e-everything I've been raised to be." Marik shivered as the touch intensified.

Bakura looked into Marik's eyes with slight disappointment "You were raised to be a slave to the pharaoh, but you went against that." Bakura said and slowly began to kiss Marik's neck, while sending a hand up his shirt.

Marik whimpered and shivered slightly "I..." He was cut off by Bakura kissing his lips hard. Marik froze in shock unable to decide whether he should move or not while Bakura snaked his hands into his hair. 'Fine.' Marik gave up and went limp under Bakura. "F-fine, do with me as you wish."

Bakura smiled and leaned into his ear " I only want to do what you want." He whispered and licked Marik's face before ridding him of their shirts and attacking Marik's nipples, biting one while pinching the other making Marik gasp and moan loudly. Bakura worked on his upper body for a good while causing Marik to desperately need more, down below. "Say it." Bakura told him gently licking the bottom of his stomach near the needed sight

"Ba-kura I want you." Marik panted.

"Mean it." Bakura went back up. Caressing Marik's face

"Bakura! P-please I need you I really need you so bad!" Marik cried and smashed his lips against Bakura's

Bakura smirked and tore off Marik's pants and discovering the boy wasn't to fond of underwear. Bakura stared at him for a bit cheeks completely flushed before escaping his own pants and boxers. "What do you want?" Bakura teased Marik's throbbing member.

"I-I want y-you inside me." Marik said between heavy pants.

Bakura smiled and pulled a bottle of lube from his drawer and coated his fingers evenly, not hesitating to insert the finger into Marik's tight ass

Ahhgh! "K-Kura!" Marik cried out as the situation suddenly became painful. "Oh God! It hurts!" He whimpered and clutched the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I know, it's only going to hurt for a short time." Bakura soothed and carefully added a second finger crooking them and scissoring them looking for Marik's prostate.

Marik bit his wrist and felt the tears well up in his eyes "Kura!" He whimpered and tried to fight the intruding fingers.

"Shh, Marik calm down and relax your muscles, I'm almost done." Bakura said softly and his third and final finger finally jabbing Marik's prostate.

Marik threw back his head and cried out as sudden pleasure coursed through him. "Oh God Kura, h-hit that again!" Marik gasped softly.

Bakura sighed in relief and slammed his fingers onto that one sweet spot only once more before pulling out. "I'm going to start now." He said covering his member with lube, and positioning himself at Marik's entrance. Marik nodded to signal Bakura could begin. Without warning Bakura shoved hard into Marik moaning at how wonderfully tight he was, "M-Marik, you feel am-azing."

Marik had barely heard him and was gasping from the sudden pleasure that swept through him.

Bakura panted and slid almost all the way out of Marik before ramming back into him pounding his prostate.

"Kura!" Marik screamed and wrapped his legs around his lover thrusting his hips upward so he was sheathed farther inside him. "Kura, I n-need you." Marik said barely over a whisper and took Bakura's hand closing it around his member letting Bakura quickly pump his cock in time with his thrusts. "G-God!" Marik cried and soon began to mewl and pants as he began to near his climax. "H-harder!" he begged.

Bakura sped up and hardened his thrusts making the bed bang against the wall while their love making became incredibly intense. "M-Marik" he said softly sweat pouring down his body. He tipped his head back and growled as he felt himself nearing his climax.

As if reading his thought Marik began to gasp and pant burying his head into Bakura's chest unable to control his breathing. "I-I cant... AGH! KURA!" He screamed out his name while coming hard on his chest and stomach.

Bakura followed soon after crying out and releasing inside his Egyptian lover.

Marik exhaled sharply and wiped the sweat off his forehead his breathing slowing down to it's normal rhythm "Th-thank you Kura." Marik said his eyes finally closing, defeated for the need of sleep.

Bakura pulled out of Marik and laid down with him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm willing to help you whenever you want."

Marik smiled "I love you." he said and slowly drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

Bakura smiled back and gently kissed Marik's salty forehead "I love you too." he whispered and soon fell asleep as well.

**Excuse me while I go take care of this nosebleed. [1] I literally put myself in that position to figure out how it would look I feel like a fool now... Like it? It's my first hard core Yaoi sex scene I've written on the computer (Yes that means I have more on paper.) Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and you get free cookies and a soda. BYE!**


End file.
